


Theatrical Misfortune

by PigeonBiscuits



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't you love when an ancient curse zaps your friend into a giant? Yeah me too, Giant/Tiny, M/M, Vore, clean vore, safe vore, sfw, this took forever to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigeonBiscuits/pseuds/PigeonBiscuits
Summary: Finn vanishes out of thin air, Lee finds him and the situation is...not what he expected(Rated teen for swearing)
Relationships: Finn & Lee
Kudos: 15





	Theatrical Misfortune

Lee groaned inwardly as he made his way to the theater, which, to his misfortune had been hidden in a labyrinth of classes and doors. Which in his aggravated opinion, seemed like the perfect catalyst for pissed off parents to sue the school for the endangerment of their children if a fire had ever occurred. He shook his head, child endangerment laws didn’t matter as of now, what mattered was the fact that his friend, hadn’t shown up to class for two periods

Finn’s disappearance bothered Lee, if his school, or town were normal, he would’ve chalked it down to Finn simply skipping class. Unfortunately the school didn’t have the average school background, most of it steeped in the supernatural, so Finn vanishing out of thin air was unnerving

The boy sighed in relief when he found he’d made his way to the large, industrial-esque doors of the theater, pushing them open. However, his heart damn near stopped in his throat at the sight before him. It was Finn, giant and awkwardly hunched over on the stage. Lee could see it in his eyes, magnified by his thin framed glasses that he was nervous

Lee found himself uncomfortable with the fact he could hear Finn swallowing nervously from where he stood, he ignored it, though. Shaking his head as he carefully walked over to his—now giant—friend. “So, uh—you wanna explain what the fuck happened here?” the smaller boy asked, his voice was soft though. Finn had been through enough, there was no need to make the situation worse 

“Would you believe me if it was that Scottish ghost literally nobody in this school will shut the fuck up about? Curses plays n shit?” Finn replied, shifting awkwardly with a now, still somewhat nervous grin on his face. Lee shuddered, the description of the phantom was enough to make the hair on his neck stand on end “Yeah, actually. I would.” he answered, exhaling. “Did—Did he tell you if there was anyway to like, I don’t know, get back to your normal lanky-ass self?” Lee inquired, unable to resist teasing the taller of the two

Finn snorted, shaking his head “This guy curses plays for a willing. I don’t think he’d be willing to give the cure to whatever the fuck this is” he replied, gesturing “But I mean, maybe this will pa—” A loud growl cut the bespectacled boy off in his tracks, face flushing red when he realized where the noise had emanated. He could tell Lee was nervous about the whole situation at hand, and his stomach revealing to the smaller boy that he was hungry, had to have made the situation far more terrifying

He scrubbed a hand down his face “I really, really shouldn’t have skipped lunch” the taller boy mumbled, embarrassed. Lee blinked, the noise hadn’t terrified him as the other boy probably assumed, he rolled his eyes “Yeah, you really shouldn’t of.” Lee paused, before continuing, “I have a test that I don’t exactly want to, heh, do, so I could—” another pause, a sigh “Maybe make up for your skipped lunch” he blurted out, realizing it was far too late to backpedal then 

Finn snickered, lightly poking the other boy in the side, remembering that he was giant now and could easily hurt Lee if he wasn’t careful, before gently scooping the smaller boy in his palm, so he was at eye level “Only if you want to. I’d rather not, y’know, traumatize you for the rest of your life”

Lee rolled his eyes “As if I’d be traumatized by you” he joked, causing the taller of the two to huff “Still, let’s get this over with, before anyone like, walks in on this” he finished, Finn simply nodded. Carefully, he lifted Lee to his maw, opening it slowly (instinctively, as not to scare the boy), swallowing the thick drool pooling in his maw as he slipped the other boy past his lips and onto his tongue,cautious to not cut him on his teeth. Lee laughed softly “Jesus, you’re eager”, the giant around him merely hummed in response, gently flipping the boy onto his back

Tilting his head back, Finn waited for a cue to swallow, trying to hold back laughter as he felt Lee shove playfully at his tongue in response. At that, Finn swallowed, tracing the other boy’s descent with a careful finger. He swore he could feel Lee relax into it, and that pulled a soft, low rumble from his throat

Lee half expected the muscles to squish him and make the whole trip down uncomfortable, instead, they gently eased him down. And he landed in Finn’s gut with a soft squelch, the organ gurgling softly at the new arrival, the walls gently pressing against him as if to greet him

He felt pressure on his back and rolled his eyes, leaning into it “You good in there, pipsqueak?” Finn’s voice rumbled around him in the darkness, underlying amusement present in his tone

Lee huffed “ _Obviously_ , I’d let you know if I wasn’t” he answered, not hesitating as he kneaded at the walls around him, the movement pulling yet another low rumble from the giant’s throat. Finn snorted, patting his stomach, shifting carefully in the already cramped space, afraid wrong one move could bring the theater, or the school down on everyone’s head. He felt Lee get thrown around and mumbled a quick ‘sorry’ as he settled, there was no response from the other boy, only two gentle pats, reassuring him that Lee wasn’t that bothered by the movement

Lee, on the other hand, felt drowsy. It didn’t help that everything about his surroundings was so comforting, the warmth that seeped into his bones, the resounding thump of Finn’s heartbeat above him. With a yawn, he stretched out, sinking back into the muscles around him as he let sleep take hold

Finn felt a warm rush of protectiveness overcome him as he felt the smaller boy fall asleep in his gut. He sighed softly and placed a protective hand over his belly, he barely moved, not daring to wake Lee, who was evidently fine with being right where he was. Now, all he had to do was hope that the stupid ghost would change him back after he spit Lee out.


End file.
